dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan
"There's an old saying, 'Revenge is a dish best served immediately!'" Dan Mandel is the main protagonist and self-antagonist of the series. He is a short-tempered man with a mission to exact revenge on anyone and anything he deems has wronged him. While expressing a very shallow and abrasive demeanor, in reality, he is simply too overwhelmed with stress, becoming overly-sensitive to everyday pet peeves. Whether due his poor living standards expounded by no job or by a horrible and terrifying childhood, he has been noted as decidedly unable to overcome this compounded stress. In stark contrast to how a normal, comfortably living person might deal with things, he instead takes matters to into his own hands, once he decides he can't restrain his anger any more, and sets out to undergo whatever methods necessary to stop the cause of this tripled agitation (upon him or, occasionally, the whole of the society) through his "revenge missions". Dan takes things he considers low standard (such as Ninja Dave, anything on Dan's list, normal misbehaved children, Chris, etc.) impersonally, while taking higher instigation's (such as balloon cultists, demon bosses, abusive summer camp directors, extorting-thuggish children, wolf-men, etc.) very personally. He believes the entire world is out to get him, which is true most of the time. He will stop at nothing to make sure he settles the score even if his win is pointless, even if it costs him more than he gets out of it. He can appear to be selfish and seem that he doesn't care what happens to others, though he's also known to hide his true feelings and is reluctant to admit them. (Burgerphile, the Animal Shelter, Parents, The Family Thanksgiving, and The Family Cruise.). He also has poor communication skills towards other people in soft moments, so he sometimes has trouble with admitting his true feelings and comfort (The Catburglar, The Animal Shelter) yet is able to properly show his love to animals and pets, such as his cat Mr. Mumbles. Appearance Dan has messy black hair, green eyes, a poorly shaven beard, a soul-patch, and round teeth. His everyday outfit consists of blue jeans, black ankle boots, and a black T-shirt that says 'JERK' in white letters. Personality Dan is a very short-tempered man, who can and will become enraged with nearly anything that... well, anything really. He has very bad luck with anything mechanical and can accidentally cause major damage. He's very comical and childish, often referred to as a "big kid" by Chris. Always in a jobless state and poor living causes Dan to become rightfully raged at the things that cause his added pain. In many of his "missions" he is surprisingly often right in his outlandish assumptions. He can also be very sensitive, in both the negative and positive sense of the word. He can also be very harsh, in both a negative and positive sense as well, but the latter is only seen rarely (e.g. "Summer Camp" and "Chris"). Even with his rash behavior, Dan does have a sense of morality and will occasionally do the right thing. Examples include saving all the animals in the shelter before blowing it up, denying to back-stab his friend Chris, and let's not forget his undying adoration to his ragamuffin kitten Mr. Mumbles. Dan secretly has a strongly compassionate side in which he is willing to rescue Elise, Chris, and Elise's hated parents. He generally has a fake demeanor that he shows much in the show: he doesn't care about anyone but himself (and Chris slightly.), yet hides his real feelings which he uncovers whenever he is around Mr. Mumbles. He told Hortense at Burgerphile to do what she wanted to do, because she helped him with his strike. He started a relationship with her, but they broke it off when she was promoted and had to move. He even charmed three girls into liking him, though all these relationships were short lived, one of them have even used him in their own revenge schemes. He seemed saddened by this, but recovered each time by the next episode. He is very fond of his car, even though it is in terrible shape. In fact, many of his revenge quests were caused because someone heavily wreaked his car, whether intentionally or not. He has said that he loves his car and if he has grandchildren he will sell it to them. In some episodes, when Dan becomes enraged, Dan tells Chris that he wouldn't kill anyone. But in "The Wolfman" when Chris told him he expected him to kill the wolfman, Dan believed that was going too far. Dan has mentioned the Bible a couple of times. In short, Dan doesn't have much passion for killing. He is a serious fan of Shakespeare, his teddy bear is even named Brutus. He also shows a vast knowledge of vocabulary, grammar and the English language in general, shown by his usage of unusually erudite terminology and his correction of other people's utterances. Although Dan comes off as cold and callous, he does have a sensitive side that is rarely seen. In "Wedding" when he found out Hortence was getting married, he looked to be on the verge of tears. His despair quickly turned into rage, but it was clear that he still felt devastated on the inside. He has much difficulty expressing emotions other than anger and outrage, and doing so is even on his list. He was unable to tell Hortence that he loved her, saying instead that he, "felt very warmly towards her." Dan is a born leader as seen in "The Fancy Restaurant" where he and Elise start a French food revolution between the cooks and dungeon people. Chris has also stated that Dan has a terrible memory, "He's like an angry goldfish." (Goldfish can only remember the last eight seconds.) According to Chris in "George Washington", he "has a very strange patchwork of knowledge, it's anyone's guess as to what he knows about any given topic." He then demonstrated this by asking Dan who carved Mt. Rushmore and where it is located. Dan knew who carved it but didn't know which state it was in. He has been shown to be very knowledgeable about many things yet ignorant of many things, as well. While he may be ignorant about some things, Dan is very persistent, which can be both a good and bad thing. Dan would sometimes look at things without reason, no matter how ridiculous it sounds, such as in "The Neighbors" when he assumed they are cannibals and trashed his car (Dan did that himself but pinned the blame on them anyway), and "The High School Reunion" where he didn't want to go, but went anyway due to the fact that he though that wasn't invited (it was later found out that he was) and Chris points out he moved five times (probably due to criminal acts). Chris Pearson, one of the producers and the inspiration for the character Chris, described Dan as "Calvin from the comic Calvin and Hobbes as a grownup, if his life had gone horribly wrong somewhere." Dan has been shown to have a good natured side that he was not able to develop during childhood. It is heard by various comments and in conversations with Chris that Dan's parents were extremely harsh towards him while growing up. He has stated that most of his life has been spent in front of the TV as his parents were very neglecting, so he was "raised by TV" during his childhood. Because of his parents' mindful or unmindful awareness in his rearing, Dan was put to witness many unfortunate experiences growing up. The first of Dan's backstory is seen in the episode Summer Camp (episode), and hints of what his childhood was like have been brought up on several occasions. Depending on the situation, Dan may be either the protagonist or the antagonist Relationships Chris Chris is Dan's only real friend, and their bond was formed when they were forced to attend "Camp Atrocious" as children. Their relationship as best friends was solidified when they band together with the other children to take down an abusive camp director running the camp. This could explain why Chris puts up with Dan's antics throughout the series. Even though he typically treats Chris poorly, he has been shown to care about him and has helped him out a few times, if seemingly grudgingly. Mr. Mumbles Dan loves his cat Mr. Mumbles, and because of their friendship, Mr. Mumbles acts as the calming presence to his rage-bursts while Dan acts as the soothed aroused force, unable to become mad whenever he's around Mr. Mumbles and her adorable cuteness. Dan will stop at nothing to protect and adore his feline (such as helping escape the cruise ship in The Family Cruise). Dan first met Mr. Mumbles during another one of his quests for vengeance against an Animal Shelter, he was dead set on exploding the shelter and all the living things in it (including the animals), until he first saw Mr. Mumbles and all her adorableness. Dan tried to ignore her, but gives in and sets her free, along with the other animals. Dan at first named her "Mumbles" but soon started calling her Mr. Mumbles, not knowing her gender at the time, it wasn't until Art when Dan learned Mr. Mumbles actual gender, thanks to a Hobo that was helping them on his crusade against Art and Art Artstien, but even after learning this, he still refers to her as "Mr. Mumbles". Elise Dan and Elise have never had the best of relationships, they're always fighting, bickering or arguing with each other in some way, shape or form. They do have their rare moments of kindness towards each other (George Washington, Technology) ''and even somewhat bonded with each other after being trapped during a blizzard in The Ski Trip. Dan seems to blame Elise for taking Chris away from him, as it's been said by characters ''(including himself) that he wasn't very positive during their wedding and even listed reasons why their marriage would not last very long. There's been times where he acts as if Elise has already left Chris (The Mummy). It seems very evident that he regards their whole marriage as a mistake. Ted Not much is known about Ted other than he was Dan's only friend other than Chris. Ted has not made any appearance in the series, but he has been mentioned, especially in earlier episodes of Season 1. During Dan's scheme against The Wolf-Man, Chris suggests that Dan should have Ted help him, but Dan says Ted isn't currently speaking to him, implying Dan did something to cause a rift between the two of them. Family Not much is known about Dan's relatives, other than the fact that he had a grandmother, the various hints about both his mother and father, and hints about this childhood growing up. It's implied or outright shown that Dan has poor relationships with his grandmother, mother, and possibly father. Dan's parents are divorced, possibly due to their negative ways of child rearing, either by one or both adults. The most recently known living condition of a family member is Dan's Grandmother, as he spoke on the phone with her in Dan vs. the Dentist, but she has apparently died since then. Dan has claimed to have stolen her deviled eggs recipe on her death bed, before she could take with her to her grave. In the beginning of Baseball, he was driving home from a funeral, and considering the timeline of the episodes, it was most likely for his Grandmother. Dan also has a dead, successfully wealthy, uncle, as mentioned in Golf. Dan has previously dug up his grave to steal his uncle's suit. Dan has also mentioned his mother on some occasions, all comments being about a negative memory of her. Such rare occasions when Dan's mother is slipped into the show, as when Dan said, "Those were gift from my mother! How dare you confiscate them," in which Dan's mother had given him brass knuckles as a gift (The Wolf-Man). Though his opinion on his mother isn't a very positive one, as seeing the word "Mom" on the screen in Anger Management provoked a rather hostile reaction from him. He also hinted that his mother was forcibly distant from and apathetic towards him and his needs, as at the age of five he was tricked into a root canal in "The Dentist", he didn't learn how to tie his shoes until he was twelve (Baseball), and in "Parents" it was explained that Dan's father was violent toward a lawyer after being unable to obtain custody rights after divorce. Dan's parents have also supposedly been negligent towards Dan and his needs as a child, as he's stated several times, and they had sat him in front of a TV his whole life. Also, despite Dan's pleading in "Summer Camp", they kicked him out of the car and left him at a camp he didn't want to be at. In "Summer Camp", Dan said that a fire is "warm, like a mother's hug... at least how I'd imagine a mother's hug." Biography Not much is known about Dan's early life, but his childhood other than the episode of when he met Chris. Once heard in "Dan", Dan's childhood was so horrific that even Elise's enemy-reprogramming therapists ran off screaming when hearing about it. In the Baseball episode vs Baseball, he reveals that he didn't learn to tie his shoe until he was twelve. His parents seemed to have been rather neglectful of his welfare; once a dentist even tricked Dan into giving him a root canal before he even had his permanent teeth. As a result of their negligence, Dan claims to have been raised by TV claiming he turned out "super-duper". Most of his awful experiences with his parents has caused Dan to become odd in communicating his affectionate feelings and poor in social skills having to deal with any type of loving reaction. It may also be because of his parents, relatives, poor family inter-relationship(s), or how he was raised poorly in his childhood, either or all of those, being possible causes upon why Dan isn't able to trust many people well and also has poor communication and social skills in such areas, as well. Dan has also mentioned that his parents got divorced when he was very young and he hasn't seen his father since. In "Summer Camp" his parents dropped him off at Camp Atrocious, which, according to Chris, "was even worse than its name." However, Dan looked back on it fondly because of his revenge on the ruthless counselor and bullies, and also because it's where he first met and befriended Chris. In the "High Scool Reunion" it's revealed that Dan was incredibly popular in high school, since everybody loved his crazy revenge antics, but he was never aware of it. The List Main article: Dan's Revenge List Occasionally, something will rile Dan up while he's in the middle of exacting revenge on another party. This results in Dan whipping out a steno pad and writing down the offending object on his list of things to get revenge on later. (The list includes: Babies who cry at the park, babies in general, generals, dull pencils, pencils that are too sharp, Banana Slugs, Costa Rica, Neurotoxins, Alpaca Wool, Being forced to express his feelings, and Arizona.) In "The Animal Shelter", Dan adds Burger Phile after accidentally drinking Chris' milkshake there. Later in the season, a whole episode revolves around Dan's vendetta against the fast food restaurant. In "The Neighbors", Dan is shown to have a resemblance with Jason, his neighbor, as they both carry around steno-pads to right down the unruly object that annoys them. In rare instances, Dan erases an agitation. In "The Telemarketer", Dan adds Elise to the list when she makes him angry and they both almost get into a fight. However, Dan erases her after he sees her ruthlessly beat up Chris' old boss, Mr. Zimmerman. Alias The Batboy The Batboy is Dan's superhero alter ego in the episode "Baseball". A childly, humorously ominous shout-out to The Batman, The Batboy is shown to be always wrapped around in his cloak, mysteriously valiant and mission-opted-secretive. Batboy's character is never submitting to his enemies (even when told to roll onto the floor when on fire), holds himself up with pride by his superhero name, and shows a comical mastery of gadgetry. Used to try to gain entrance to the Commissioners Box at the game, his Batboy ego failed when the costume burned up after Dan mistakenly entered the girls bathroom. The Batboy's costume consists of Dan's normal outfit, with underwear over his pants, a cape and a black mask. Biff Wellington Biff Wellington is Dan's alter ego towards the end of the episode "Dan". Somewhat the Anti-Dan, Biff is shown to be a gentle and kind spirit. However, Dan only staged Biff's persona when the fake Dan gets hauled off to jail for missing a court appearance, which Dan hoped would get the imposter, with Dan's identity, into enough trouble to forfeit Dan's real identity back to himself. Evil Temp Worker Dan Evil Temp Worker Dan is another alter ego of Dan, first used to get rid of a demonic evil boss in the episode "Dan vs The Boss". A heavily manipulative and super enraged form of Dan, shown as crafty, phycologically manipulative of the employee workers, and iron fisted upon work rules and codes (no matter how heartless or insensitive they are). Being extra close to his Boss, Dan staged this alter ego to eventually double cross his Boss and send her back to the evil firy pit from which she formed from. DanMan DanMan is yet another superhero alter ego in "The Superhero". When Terrifi-Guy wrecks Dan's car, Dan wants revenge and decides to prove any moron can save the day, so he enlists Chris (unwillingly) and Mr. Mumbles to help him and they dress up as Superheros. DanMan is a grey, blue and yellow costume with a giant "D" on the front of it, he also wears a blue mask. Dr. Jerk Another alter ego used by Dan in "The Superhero", rather than a superhero, Dan is now a villain called Dr. Jerk. Dr. Jerk is the just the DanMan costume but with Dan's JERK shirt over it, a utility belt that holds a squirt gun, cell phone, gummy bears and an egg beater, and he wears a nonfunctional jetback on his back. the mask is also black instead of blue. Quotes "HOW DARE YOU LET YOUR MACHINE PICK UP! YOU ARE SCUM! YOU ARE WORTHLESS, SPINELESS, ROTTEN TO THE CORE! THAT'S IT! WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS! I HATE YOU! WE ARE DONE! IF YOU EVER TRY TO SPEAK TO ME AGAIN I WILL LITERALLY STRANGLE YOU!!... Come over when you get this... It's Dan." –Season 1, Episode 5 The Animal Shelter "You'll get yours, Arizona." – Season 1, Episode 1 New Mexico "You date a married woman, you get hit by a Bus! Karma." – Season 1, Episode 1 New Mexico "It's possible I've wasted my life on petty and ultimately meaningless quests for vengeance!" – Season 3, Episode 12 The Family Cruise Trivia * Dan is one of the few characters to appear in every episode of the series, the show is called "DAN vs." after all. *His left thumb is double-jointed, which is shown in "The Magician" *Dan is lactose intolerant. Eating cheese or milk based products makes him roll around on the floor, clenching his stomach in pain. *In "Baseball", Dan mentions he's been hit with tear gas so many times it doesn't affect him anymore. He is also immune to pepper spray. *Mr. Mumbles is a female cat and Dan acknowledges her as a girl. He named her before he knew her gender, and didn't find out she was a girl until several episodes after he adopted her, but still calls her Mr. Mumbles anyway. *In "Elise's Parents", Don reveals that Dan was Chris's best man in Chris and Elise's wedding by saying, "I recall his best man toast where he told us that marriage is a scam and that you and Elise Jr. would be divorced within the year." *In "Elise's Parents" Dan tells Elise that he has no dental records. A possible nod to "The Dentist" in which he stole his own records to prove that his dentist Dr. Pullem was a super villain. *In the episode "Dan", it is shown on his driver's license that Dan is 5'6" (1.68 m) in height, weighs 105 lbs (47 kg), and was born on 31 October 1975. **In "The DMV", according to his mugshot, a piece of his hair reaches 5'6", but his actual head roughly reaches 5'3". *Dan has stated that the police no longer take his calls. (The Dentist) *Dan has another friend, besides Chris, named Ted. He has yet to make an appearance. He's on Dan's list, so it is likely that Dan now hates Ted like he does many other things. *In "Ye Olde Shakespeare Dinner Theater", Dan is shown to have an extensive knowledge of and a large appreciation for the works of William Shakespeare, to the point that he swears a vendetta against the eponymous dinner theater for "soiling the works of the Immortal Bard". *Dan appears to be a fan of The Ramones, since he has a poster of the band's logo hanging in his apartment. *Dan is wanted by the INTERPOL, as stated by Elise in The High School Reunion. *During the episode "The High School Reunion", it's revealed that Dan was incredibly popular in high school, since his classmates loved his revenge hijinks, but he was never aware of it. *It is revealed in Summer Camp, that Dan and Chris met when they were forced into a bad summer camp, Camp Atrocious, when they were kids. *The name Biff Wellington is a play on the food "Beef Wellington". *As seen in Reality TV , Dan knows Morse Code. *His voice actor Curtis Armstrong has the same voice actor as Robot Default from Robot and Monster, as well as Snot from American Dad!. *Dan has drawings of an American soldier and German warplanes on his motel wall. *Dan seems to be aware of the pattern in each episode (1. He is wronged in some way, 2. He screams out the name of his new enemy, 3. He goes on his new misadventure). In the episode "Gigundo Mart", he learns Ninja Dave's Cookies, his preferred cookie eatery, is on the verge of shutting down due to being unable to compete with the titular mega-store and begins to scream, "GIGUNDO M-, oh wait I already did that...", realizing he has already sworn vengeance. *Dan appears to be ambidextrous (both left and right handed), as he is seen writing or using silverware with either one of his hands. *In the episode "Baseball", when Dan is shouting at the baseball pitcher, he mentions that he didn't learn how to tie his own shoes until he was twelve. *His best friend is Chris. Gallery Mummy.jpg 212px-Danslist.png Imagesiu.jpg Imagesc.jpg Images-.jpg Imagesb.jpg Imagesl.jpg Imagesp.jpg Ps.jpg Imagesni.jpg Imagesz.jpg Xmm.jpg Imagesm;.jpg Jm.jpg Imagesk.jpg Imagesm.jpg K.jpg N.jpg J.jpg Images.jpg P.jpg Imagesn.jpg Dv307 217 PromoStill.jpg Dv307 120 PromoStill.jpg tumblr_mk43gzvkGh1r1hsk2o1_500.png tumblr_mk43ms43Xj1r1hsk2o3_250.png tumblr_mk43ms43Xj1r1hsk2o2_250.png tumblr_mk43ms43Xj1r1hsk2o1_250.png tumblr_mk43ow4QGD1r1hsk2o1_500.png tumblr_mk43ow4QGD1r1hsk2o2_500.png tumblr_mjz6cqCpIa1r2risto2_500.png tumblr_mjz6cqCpIa1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_mjumgaU2Ms1s4gllpo1_500.png tumblr_mjrt4rJFMG1r2risto2_500.png tumblr_mjrt4rJFMG1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_mjoyn6Gnir1s4gllpo2_500.png tumblr_inline_mjmmxsnDE01qz4rgp.png tumblr_mjgxqjcIqm1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_mjfkgbYDjt1r2risto4_1280.png tumblr_mjfkgbYDjt1r2risto3_1280.png tumblr_mjfkgbYDjt1r2risto2_250.png tumblr_mjfkgbYDjt1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_mjfkgbYDjt1r2risto6_500.png tumblr_mjfkgbYDjt1r2risto5_500.png tumblr_mjfmgue8J81rsc2o9o1_250.gif tumblr_mjf3yw7myA1s1fmu4o1_500.png tumblr_mjezlbIRvh1r1hsk2o4_250.png tumblr_mjezlbIRvh1r1hsk2o3_250.png tumblr_mjezlbIRvh1r1hsk2o1_250.png tumblr_mj9ug3mdji1qg480lo1_250.jpg tumblr_mj9ug3mdji1qg480lo2_250.jpg tumblr_mj9ug3mdji1qg480lo3_500.jpg tumblr_mj9ug3mdji1qg480lo3_500.jpg tumblr_mj7zfapG7i1r2risto3_250.png tumblr_mj7zfapG7i1r2risto2_250.png tumblr_mj7zfapG7i1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_mj84hzCFFp1r2risto3_500.png tumblr_mj84hzCFFp1r2risto2_500.png tumblr_mj84hzCFFp1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_mj7f7r9mqW1s1fmu4o6_250.png tumblr_mj7f7r9mqW1s1fmu4o7_250.png tumblr_mj7f7r9mqW1s1fmu4o4_250.png tumblr_mj7f7r9mqW1s1fmu4o5_250.png tumblr_mj7f7r9mqW1s1fmu4o8_250.png tumblr_mj7f7r9mqW1s1fmu4o2_250.png tumblr_mj7f7r9mqW1s1fmu4o3_250.png tumblr_mj7f7r9mqW1s1fmu4o9_250.png tumblr_mj7f7r9mqW1s1fmu4o1_250.png tumblr_mj60inrQtS1rpmov4o1_400.gif tumblr_mj61vccSTw1r2risto2_250.png tumblr_mj61vccSTw1r2risto1_250.png tumblr_mj3ghilAIM1s4bc5zo2_500.png tumblr_mj3ghilAIM1s4bc5zo1_500.png tumblr_mj20qcnFYE1qbu9zqo6_500.png tumblr_mj20qcnFYE1qbu9zqo5_250.png tumblr_mj20qcnFYE1qbu9zqo4_250.png tumblr_mj20qcnFYE1qbu9zqo1_250.png tumblr_mj20qcnFYE1qbu9zqo3_500.png tumblr_mj21wmykF41qbu9zqo8_250.png tumblr_mj21wmykF41qbu9zqo7_250.png tumblr_mj21wmykF41qbu9zqo1_250.png tumblr_mj21wmykF41qbu9zqo9_250.png tumblr_mj21wmykF41qbu9zqo6_250.png tumblr_mj21wmykF41qbu9zqo5_250.png tumblr_mj21wmykF41qbu9zqo4_250.png Images.jpg P.jpg Imagesn.jpg Jo.jpg Danthegreat.jpg 64893_525923844097810_188507417_n.jpg Dv305_060_PromoStill.jpg Dan-Vs.-The-Common-Cold.jpg Dv109_240_PromoStill.jpg Dan-Vs.-The-Telemarketer.jpg Dan-Vs.-Stupidity_B.jpg Dan-Vs.-The-Dinosaur_1a.jpg Dan-Vs.-The-Gym.jpg Dan-Vs.-Golf.jpg Dan-Vs.-The-Bank.jpg Dan-Vs.-Dancing.jpg DV_Burgerphile_2_APP_61511.jpg Dv118_006_PromoStill.jpg Dv117_014_PromoStill.jpg Dv114_014_PromoStill.jpg Dv112_309_PromoStill.jpg Dv108_277_PromoStill.jpg Dv106_074_PromoStill.jpg Dan-Vs.-Gigundo-Mart.jpg Dan-Vs.-Wild-West-Town.jpg Dan-Vs.-The-Mummy_4.jpg Dan-Vs.-The-Mechanic_2.jpg Dan-Vs.-The-High-School-Reunion_4.jpg Pastrami.png DVN.png RightBehindYou.jpg Oops.jpg Office_Monkey.jpg No_Promotion.jpg Moving_up.jpg Harness.jpg Caught.jpg Attitude.jpg Target_Practice.jpg Iwillfindyou.jpg TimeForWork.jpg Escaped.jpg CROWD.jpg Chris_sleepingDan.jpg Dan_didntmeanto.png Hortense_Dan_Saving.png Dan_Chris_Clothes.png Honey_Trampled.png Poison_Pearl.png Dan_Honey_Kiss2.png Dan_Honey_Kiss1.png Dan_MM.png Dan_Naked.png Dan_Nose.png Hortense_DAN.png 148136_434559089926512_1567479691_n.jpg Dv112_145_PromoStill.jpg 632488.jpg Dan-Vs.-Anger-Management_3.jpg Dv111_156_PromoStill.jpg Dan-Vs.-The-Salvation-Armed-Forces_A.jpg DV_TheLemonadeStandGang_APP_1_61511.jpg Dan-vs-chris-fight-to-the-death-960x540.jpg Dv202_111_PromoStill.jpg Dan-Vs.-The-Neighbors.jpg Dan-Vs.-The-Wedding.jpg Dan-Vs.-The-Catburglar.jpg Danvs_skywardscream02_1809.png Dan_Vs._The_Animal_Shelter.jpg Dan1.JPG Hiram.JPG Rules.jpg 56yygggggggggggggjgiujg9itrj4gi9u4j.jpg Adorable...maybe.PNG Danv-character-dan-large-570x402.jpg Bfemployees.jpg MacCarl.jpg Utalkfunny.jpg Promotion.jpg New_Friend.jpg Hortense_Title.jpg Hero.jpg HDmoment.jpg BuyuaBurger.jpg BDPhone.jpg HDKiss.jpg Dan_vs_magician.jpg Dan_vs_art.jpg Images_(3).jpg Dv103_PromoStill_01013320-1024x576.jpg DanVs_Gallery_570x402_11.jpg DanVs_Gallery_570x402_09.jpg Dv102_08_040_tk01-1024x576.jpg 27120.jpg Images_(1).jpg DanVs_Gallery_570x402_06.jpg Thumb_3.jpg Thumb_2.jpg Thumb_dv102_41_295_tk01.jpg Thumb_dv102_41_305_tk01.jpg Dan_Vs.jpg tumblr_mj21wmykF41qbu9zqo3_250.png tumblr_mj21wmykF41qbu9zqo2_250.png tumblr_inline_mj26xbyROW1qz4rgp.png tumblr_mj2aam8OKt1r2risto2_250.png tumblr_mj2aam8OKt1r2risto5_250.png tumblr_mj2aam8OKt1r2risto4_250.png tumblr_mj2aam8OKt1r2risto3_250.png tumblr_mj2aam8OKt1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_mj2djxsGgp1qg480lo3_500.jpg tumblr_mj2djxsGgp1qg480lo2_500.jpg tumblr_mj01nqNxwq1s1fmu4o1_500.png 67060_534809589875902_67696505_n.jpg 307411_535159833174211_2036730855_n.jpg 417643_535233213166873_1289628708_n.jpg tumblr_miy4ow31E11qehguno1_500.png tumblr_m1nte5CVWO1rq5tkuo1_500.gif tumblr_miwx3okqsF1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_miwyup7seN1s4899co1_500.jpg tumblr_mix1elw8eN1qbu9zqo1_500.png tumblr_miwku8e3Y91s2zgono7_250.png tumblr_miwku8e3Y91s2zgono6_250.png tumblr_miwku8e3Y91s2zgono5_250.png tumblr_miwku8e3Y91s2zgono4_250.png tumblr_miwku8e3Y91s2zgono3_250.png tumblr_miwku8e3Y91s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_miwl5wkX0u1s2zgono5_250.png tumblr_miwl5wkX0u1s2zgono3_250.png tumblr_miwl5wkX0u1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_miwl05aokW1s2zgono7_250.png tumblr_miwl05aokW1s2zgono6_250.png tumblr_miwl05aokW1s2zgono3_250.png tumblr_miwl05aokW1s2zgono2_250.png tumblr_miwl05aokW1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_miwsxuNGQw1r2risto3_400.gif tumblr_miw0faghEn1s1fmu4o6_r1_250.png tumblr_miw0faghEn1s1fmu4o10_250.png tumblr_miw0faghEn1s1fmu4o8_250.png tumblr_miw0faghEn1s1fmu4o4_250.png tumblr_miw0faghEn1s1fmu4o1_250.png tumblr_miw0faghEn1s1fmu4o7_250.png tumblr_miw0faghEn1s1fmu4o3_250.png tumblr_miw0faghEn1s1fmu4o2_250.png tumblr_miw0faghEn1s1fmu4o5_250.png tumblr_miv8euVjZI1r2risto1_400.gif tumblr_miv5v6hyqM1qbu9zqo10_250.png tumblr_miv5v6hyqM1qbu9zqo9_250.png tumblr_miv5v6hyqM1qbu9zqo8_250.png tumblr_miv5v6hyqM1qbu9zqo7_250.png tumblr_miv5v6hyqM1qbu9zqo6_250.png tumblr_miv5v6hyqM1qbu9zqo5_250.png tumblr_miv5v6hyqM1qbu9zqo4_250.png tumblr_miv5v6hyqM1qbu9zqo2_250.png tumblr_miv5v6hyqM1qbu9zqo3_250.png tumblr_miv5v6hyqM1qbu9zqo1_400.png tumblr_mivh75nAkV1qchqb8o6_500.png tumblr_mivh75nAkV1qchqb8o4_500.png tumblr_mh8srwAnIX1s2zgono4_500.png tumblr_mh8srwAnIX1s2zgono3_250.png tumblr_mh8srwAnIX1s2zgono2_250.png tumblr_micj9jfNVg1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_mhzdcvsAje1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_mi3556BboB1s2zgono6_250.png tumblr_mi3556BboB1s2zgono5_250.png tumblr_mi3556BboB1s2zgono4_250.png tumblr_mi3556BboB1s2zgono3_250.png tumblr_mi3556BboB1s2zgono2_250.png tumblr_mi3556BboB1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mi39h8bRD51r1hsk2o1_500.png tumblr_mi6e2z78pL1s2zgono6_250.png tumblr_mi6e2z78pL1s2zgono5_250.png tumblr_mi6e2z78pL1s2zgono4_250.png tumblr_mi6e2z78pL1s2zgono3_250.png tumblr_mi6e2z78pL1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mi6ed7liB41s2zgono7_250.png tumblr_mi6ed7liB41s2zgono6_250.png 640px-Adorable...maybe.PNG 1558_505603022796559_1625067196_n.jpg 14848_516195915070603_1431171932_n.jpg 19188_515600188463509_1173890758_n.jpg 20222_516938191663042_1039174702_n.jpg 71894_516292515060943_1946621512_n.jpg 148309_518896688133859_567740000_n.jpg 184439_495895097100685_1599069826_n.jpg 228385_493459860677542_330080517_n - Copy.jpg 228385_493459860677542_330080517_n.jpg 293549_505580219465506_1154739023_n.jpg 295426_519390211417840_170218959_n.jpg 603024_505867192770142_1663931154_n.jpg beat up dan.png dan and the demon lady.png Dan pls hide dat wakaii sedu.png dan pls.png dan stahp u 2kawaii 4 me.png danicon.png daniel pls.png dans kawaii butt and strange back.png danvs_skywardscream02_1809.png eFlVdVpyWWptN28x_o_dan-vs-wild-west-town-2-2.jpg sweet victory.png tumblr_inline_mfzgtmIAGF1rbczhr.gif tumblr_inline_mfziin4B9S1qazzbn.jpg tumblr_inline_mge5v5V6HX1rbczhr.gif tumblr_inline_mge5ysgm6S1rbczhr.gif tumblr_inline_mge7z3gW5I1rbczhr.gif tumblr_inline_mgjczdxKVQ1rdchna.png tumblr_inline_mguaray6uI1rbczhr.gif tumblr_inline_mguk15gGRj1rbczhr.gif tumblr_inline_mgxw6qGrCH1rbczhr.gif tumblr_inline_mgxw35qwvi1rbczhr.gif tumblr_inline_mh2cen5RIr1rbczhr.gif tumblr_inline_mh5zdeGQR11rbczhr.gif tumblr_inline_mh7brggd8z1rrbtcv.gif tumblr_inline_mhbkp2NtvB1rrbtcv.gif tumblr_inline_mhbmzqjPOx1rrbtcv.gif tumblr_inline_mhifkp2qH21qz4rgp.gif tumblr_lz79csvK0V1qgn6tk.gif tumblr_m0hfaxmtyL1qah4ino4_250.jpg tumblr_m0hfaxmtyL1qah4ino5_250.png tumblr_m0hfaxmtyL1qah4ino6_500.jpg tumblr_m1rkuvaVYA1r2risto1_500.jpg tumblr_m1rkuvaVYA1r2risto2_500.jpg tumblr_m1s52dprCy1qztwte.gif tumblr_m1s52ksOwo1qztwte.gif tumblr_m1s524kBDy1qztwte.gif tumblr_m4h8yleeWY1r3s0kxo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m6ydufocSC1qgh6ibo1_400.gif tumblr_m7yj4mfUnQ1r2dhle.gif tumblr_m8eihiiVGk1r2dhle.gif tumblr_m9uz3j3mwr1qm51kv.gif tumblr_m633ztkBDW1qa6ygko1_250.gif tumblr_m633ztkBDW1qa6ygko2_250.gif tumblr_m633ztkBDW1qa6ygko6_250.gif tumblr_m633ztkBDW1qa6ygko5_250.gif tumblr_m633ztkBDW1qa6ygko3_250.gif tumblr_m633ztkBDW1qa6ygko4_250.gif tumblr_mhoaj4itxg1r2risto6_250.png tumblr_mhoaj4itxg1r2risto5_250.png tumblr_mhoaj4itxg1r2risto4_250.png tumblr_mhoaj4itxg1r2risto3_250.png tumblr_mhoaj4itxg1r2risto2_250.png tumblr_mhoaj4itxg1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_mktdaiYvj21s6d94wo1_500.png tumblr_mkrokoFeW71qah4ino1_500.gif tumblr_ml2djtvNat1s6d94wo1_500.png tumblr_ml2e41FWpu1s6d94wo1_500.png tumblr_inline_ml2r6wcLUX1qz4rgp.png tumblr_ml2tkafuXZ1r1hsk2o1_500.png tumblr_inline_ml2tviafsd1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_ml2u67d2lt1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_ml2ultlEGQ1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_ml2usoIDCi1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_ml2wg2CSnq1qz4rgp.png tumblr_ml2wl5uEtz1r1hsk2o2_500.png tumblr_ml2woiXxEm1r1hsk2o2_500.png tumblr_ml4l74hjJg1r2risto2_500.png tumblr_ml4l74hjJg1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_ml4m7i1Xga1r2risto3_500.png tumblr_ml4m7i1Xga1r2risto2_500.png tumblr_ml4m7i1Xga1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_inline_ml64eg4hLH1qz4rgp.png tumblr_ml6hnac5VX1r2risto2_500.png tumblr_ml6hnac5VX1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_ml8gwvbDS11r2risto1_500.png tumblr_mlajyak9Vt1rpkhajo1_500.jpg tumblr_mlbohymVSQ1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_mldqw80w491r2omc5o1_400.png tumblr_mevkc1sucx1rbczhr.gif tumblr_mleo1xp7GO1s2mp1xo2_250.png tumblr_mleo1xp7GO1s2mp1xo1_250.png tumblr_mleo1xp7GO1s2mp1xo3_250.png tumblr_mi6ed7liB41s2zgono5_250.png tumblr_mi6ed7liB41s2zgono4_250.png tumblr_mibujxaM1m1s2zgono3_250.png tumblr_mibujxaM1m1s2zgono2_250.png tumblr_mibujxaM1m1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mibv6b2RjJ1s2zgono5_250.png tumblr_mibv6b2RjJ1s2zgono4_250.png tumblr_mibv6b2RjJ1s2zgono3_250.png tumblr_mibv6b2RjJ1s2zgono2_250.png tumblr_mibv6b2RjJ1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_micbf2BYuu1r2risto4_500.png tumblr_micbf2BYuu1r2risto3_250.png tumblr_micbf2BYuu1r2risto2_250.png tumblr_micbf2BYuu1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_mibd06OdkL1s1fmu4o2_500.png tumblr_mi052vI9661s1fmu4o1_500.gif tumblr_mhz4sbeOHc1r2risto2_500.png tumblr_mhz4sbeOHc1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_mhn0deI4pe1r2risto1_250.png tumblr_mhn0deI4pe1r2risto3_250.png tumblr_mhn0deI4pe1r2risto5_250.png tumblr_mhn0deI4pe1r2risto4_250.png tumblr_mhi7xzikXZ1s2zgono2_250.png tumblr_mhi7xzikXZ1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mg4ocnvzIZ1rehb2uo2_250.png tumblr_mhb86pEiMY1r1629no4_500.gif tumblr_mhawr2fdf71s2zgono2_500.png tumblr_mh9d7yx7Vt1s1fmu4o1_500 - Copy.jpg tumblr_mh9d7yx7Vt1s1fmu4o1_500 - Copy.png tumblr_mgc9ebjwS41s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mh1xmwgUdJ1r5tdi2o1_500.png tumblr_mh0jzgi3Uv1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mh0k0fR7Ic1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mh0bwyJJFu1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mh0bw3ecZ61s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mh0b5qdUas1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mh0b6u9qH31s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mgx1pdEIJF1r2risto1_500.png tumblr_mevjteMzmN1rbczhr.gif tumblr_meu7dbQVZC1rbczhr.gif tumblr_meu7nvusCc1rbczhr.gif tumblr_mevkf0Ms601rbczhr.gif tumblr_mevjwgolM71rbczhr.gif tumblr_mevk3wGfnA1rbczhr.gif tumblr_mevjxhy5WF1rbczhr.gif tumblr_meu7rvxqYN1rbczhr.gif tumblr_meu7ovHI5L1rbczhr.gif tumblr_meu7ihGaBR1rbczhr.gif tumblr_mf1d5uvQI31rbczhr.gif tumblr_mf1d8nBf0a1rbczhr.gif tumblr_meu7rlqFyw1rbczhr.gif tumblr_meu7bq21YC1rbczhr.gif tumblr_meu7bemxhi1rbczhr.gif tumblr_meu7ahdDmF1rbczhr.gif tumblr_mf1d582pHk1rbczhr.gif tumblr_ma77b5Jaju1r2dhle.gif tumblr_meu7szTEFN1rbczhr.gif tumblr_mewgy1vRap1rbczhr.gif tumblr_mf1d6qkF8q1rbczhr.gif tumblr_meu7o7lxWF1rbczhr.gif tumblr_mf1d81Lpvi1rbczhr.gif tumblr_meu7hn5eLD1rbczhr.gif tumblr_meu7e5jGEk1rbczhr.gif tumblr_meu7dm5W961rbczhr.gif tumblr_mevjtrTwSU1rbczhr.gif tumblr_mevk1kbfVt1rbczhr.gif tumblr_mgtqa81q7U1r5tdi2o1_400.png tumblr_mgmlv2hNYV1r5tdi2o1_500.png tumblr_mgmcwctqR91r5tdi2o1_400.png tumblr_mgkyjnNXR51s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mcjc0jejXQ1rj60cfo1_250.jpg tumblr_mbla6iMnEQ1rx4dcu.jpg tumblr_mblypjkSYS1rx4dcu.jpg tumblr_mbmwgbhx4M1rx4dcu.jpg tumblr_mbppij5MJ51rx4dcu.gif tumblr_mbppljWMew1rx4dcu.jpg tumblr_mbqp9nUDlX1rx4dcu.jpg tumblr_mbrbwhbyKF1rx4dcu.gif.jpg tumblr_mbt7ym1ypr1qmh2dy.png tumblr_mc0o0bnJTg1rx4dcu.png tumblr_mc0onqG4Gt1rx4dcu.png tumblr_mc0os5Ns061rx4dcu.jpg tumblr_mc0p00sgmT1rx4dcu.jpg tumblr_mc0pj9Dcse1rx4dcu.png tumblr_mc0pw8ey1s1rx4dcu.jpg tumblr_mc3n6k1Ym31rx4dcu.jpg tumblr_mc3ne9095F1rx4dcu.jpg tumblr_mcs4g8kWm61rj60cfo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mcs4g8kWm61rj60cfo3_500.png tumblr_mcs4g8kWm61rj60cfo6_250.gif tumblr_mcs4g8kWm61rj60cfo7_250.gif tumblr_mcs4g8kWm61rj60cfo8_400.gif tumblr_mcs4g8kWm61rj60cfo9_250.gif tumblr_mczqo4raWL1rfgwuxo1_500.jpg tumblr_md3aehYfcN1rjcnsro1_400.jpg tumblr_md3aln4YVe1rjcnsro1_400.gif tumblr_md7fn3GYBC1rx4dcu.jpg tumblr_md7foulvQs1rx4dcu.jpg tumblr_md7fpbmjfd1rx4dcu.png tumblr_md7fqz6KsK1rx4dcu.gif tumblr_md7fusmEmE1rx4dcu.jpg tumblr_md7g1pmMUI1rx4dcu.png tumblr_md50saEHgD1rjcnsro1_500.jpg tumblr_md50saEHgD1rjcnsro2_500.png tumblr_md50saEHgD1rjcnsro3_250.png tumblr_md50saEHgD1rjcnsro4_250.jpg tumblr_md50saEHgD1rjcnsro5_250.jpg tumblr_md50vlrdXs1rjcnsro1_400.gif tumblr_md521lbXel1rjcnsro1_400.gif tumblr_mdeg2luekY1rx4dcu.jpg tumblr_mdei88erL91rx4dcu.jpg tumblr_mdegknYohM1rx4dcu.jpg tumblr_mgi6buHfHy1r02j4go1_500.png tumblr_mghrje96Vs1qa6ygko1_r2_500.gif tumblr_mgho15hljO1raxm1wo1_500.png tumblr_mgho7smRJM1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mghphvQXbF1qa6ygko1_500.png tumblr_mgg3fpD9dP1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mgg3gsbgkh1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mgg3hiRKiG1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mgfsdqQoah1r7onh9o1_500.png tumblr_mgc257XtCZ1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mgc26rqkco1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mgc8x1j2sI1s2zgono1_500.png tumblr_mgahu3yBTi1qah4ino7_250.png tumblr_mgahu3yBTi1qah4ino10_250.png tumblr_mgahu3yBTi1qah4ino1_500.png tumblr_mgahu3yBTi1qah4ino2_250.png tumblr_mf3dvlQuf41qls6ol.png tumblr_mez6eelOoG1qe4dg9.png tumblr_mexjmhjta41roqfef.jpg tumblr_mevjzq3dhU1qefinno1_500.png tumblr_mlqc7gQjwW1s8qn6jo10_250.png tumblr_mlqc7gQjwW1s8qn6jo9_250.png tumblr_mlqc7gQjwW1s8qn6jo8_250.png tumblr_mlqc7gQjwW1s8qn6jo6_250.png tumblr_mlqc7gQjwW1s8qn6jo1_250.png tumblr_mlqc7gQjwW1s8qn6jo5_250.png tumblr_mlqc7gQjwW1s8qn6jo4_250.png tumblr_mlqc7gQjwW1s8qn6jo3_250.png tumblr_mlqc7gQjwW1s8qn6jo2_250.png tumblr_inline_mmo7c3IeIg1qz4rgp.png tumblr_mkv5ejZMkS1s9t0dgo10_250.png tumblr_mkv5ejZMkS1s9t0dgo9_250.png tumblr_mkv5ejZMkS1s9t0dgo8_250.png tumblr_mkv5ejZMkS1s9t0dgo7_250.png tumblr_mkv5ejZMkS1s9t0dgo6_250.png tumblr_mkv5ejZMkS1s9t0dgo5_250.png tumblr_mkv5ejZMkS1s9t0dgo4_250.png tumblr_mkv5ejZMkS1s9t0dgo3_250.png tumblr_mkv5ejZMkS1s9t0dgo2_250.png tumblr_mkv5ejZMkS1s9t0dgo1_500.png tumblr_inline_mmidfu0E041qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mmidetH0mr1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mmideh79BH1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mmiddcUh8u1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mmidcwzYqc1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mmidcdz7WS1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mmidbyFJwG1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mmidbixV0a1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mmm33lH3Yt1qz4rgp.png tumblr_mm9b4temGy1r1bqjyo2_500.png tumblr_mm9b4temGy1r1bqjyo1_500.png Thumb_1-150x150.jpg Dan_Elf.jpg Tumblr_mg8ia35YFW1qg480lo1_500.jpg danface.jpg Dan on TV.png|Dan smiling on a television video cassette. early version of the wolf man.jpg|Early versions of Dan, Chris, Elise and Wolf-Man eatly dan.jpg|A earlier and creepier version of Dan. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists